dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Power Level Listings (DBNG)
This is the listing of power levels in the fanfic Dragon Ball: New Generations The purpose of this page is to provide an understanding to readers of the respective powers as the series progresses, to analyse the comparitive strength's of the fighters and understand how Fusion creates a power level of x amount and just how certain transformations give some characters the advantage over their opponents, and so forth. Power Levels Episode - Character (Form) Power Level DRAGON BALL 1 Goku 35 20 Krillin 97; Yamcha 73; Goku 124; Roshi 139 39 Android #8 150 60 Tao 146 63 Goku 157 87 Tien 186; Yamcha 128; Roshi 139; Krillin 143; Chiaotzu 138; Yajirobe 181; Goku 186 102 King Piccolo 201; Tambourine 173; Cymbal 173 112 King Piccolo (Youth Restored) 260 120 Goku 265 135 Tien 250; Tao 189; Goku 330; Piccolo 320; Chi-Chi 73; Krillin 206; Kami 301; Yamcha 167 DRAGON BALL Z - Vegeta ARC 161 Raditz 1,220; Farmer 5; Piccolo 322; Goku 334; Roshi 139; Krillin 206 162 Gohan (upset) 710; Goku (weightless) 416; Piccolo (weightless) 408 163 Goku (Kamehameha) 1,080; Piccolo (Makankappasako 1) 1,330; (Makankappasako 2) 1,440; Gohan (enraged) 1,307 164 Tien 250; Chiaotzu 145; Yamcha 177 176 Krillin 1,083; Gohan 981; Piccolo 1,220 177 Saibamen 1,220; Yamcha 1,450; Krillin 1,600 178 Nappa 6,000; Tien 1,750; (Kikoho) 2,500 179 Piccolo 2,000; Gohan 1,500; (Masenko) 2,800 182 Goku 8,000; (Kaio-Ken) 16,000 183 Vegeta 18,000 184 Goku (Kaio-Ken x2) 24,000; (Kaio-Ken+Kamehameha x3) 41,000; (Kaio-Ken+Kamehameha x4) 49,000; Vegeta (Gyarikku-Ho) 41,000 185 Vegeta (worn) 12,000; (Ape) 120,000; Gohan 1,500; Krillin 1,600 186 Vegeta (more worn) 9,000; Gohan (Ape) 15,000; Genki Dama 8,200 FREIZA ARC 194 Namekian Warriors 1,000; (Full Power) 3,000, Gohan 1,500; Krillin 1,500; Cui 18,000; Vegeta 24,000 197 Dodoria 20,000 200 Zarbon 22,000; (Transformed) 30,000; Vegeta 24,00 204 Vegeta 33,000 210 Krillin 14,000; Gohan 16,000; Vegeta 33,000; Guldo 10,000 211 Recoombe 42,000 212 Goku (supressed) 5,00 213 Goku 60,000; Burter 45,000; Jeice 48,000 215 Goku (Kaio-Ken) 180,000; Ginyu 120,000 218 Freiza 220,000; Nail 42,000 219 Ginyu in Goku 23,000; Gohan 27,000; Krillin 24,500; Vegeta 62,500 220 Ginyu (worn) 40,000; Vegeta 68,000; Goku (worn) 2,000 223 Freiza 530,000; Vegeta 90,000; Krillin 28,000; Gohan 35,000; Piccolo 10,000 224 Freiza (2nd Form) 980,000; Piccolo 1,000,000; Krillin (healed) 39,000 227 Freiza (3rd Form) 1,200,000; Piccolo (worn) 600,000; Gohan (Masenko) 1,500,000 229 Freiza (Final Form) 1,000,000; Vegeta (healed) 180,000; Piccolo (healed) 1,600,000; Gohan (healed) 50,000 231 Goku 320,000 232 Frieza (4% Power) 300,000 235 Frieza (50% Power) 6,000,000 236 Goku (Kaio-Ken+Kamehameha x20) 4,000,000 238 Piccolo 1,600,000 239 Genki Dama 8,000,000 240 Goku (worn) 115,000, (SSJ1) 11,500,000; Piccolo (worn) 160,000; Krillin 40,000; Gohan 55,000 242 Frieza (100% Power) 12,000,000 245 Frieza (70% Power) 8,400,000; Gohan 70,000 248 Frieza (worn) 8,000,000; Goku (SSJ1; worn) 10,000,000 250 Frieza (injured+Goku's energy) 2,000,000; Goku (SSJ) 8,000,000 255 Garlic Jr 50,000; Piccolo 1,800,000; Gohan 90,000; Krillin 50,000 259 Garlic Jr (Transformed) 2,000,000; Gohan (enraged) 2,500,000 262 Vegeta 800,000; Piccolo 2,000,000; Gohan 120,000; Krillin 70,000; Tien 70,000; Yamcha 55,000; Chiaotzu 10,000 264 Cooler 1,000,000 266 Cooler (Transformed) 2,500,000 268 Vegeta (healed) 1,600,000; (Collective Energy) 3,200,000; Gohan (enraged) 2,500,000; Piccolo (healed) 2,450,000 ANDROIDS ARC 271 Vegeta 1,800,000; Piccolo 2,600,000; Gohan 200,000; Krillin 90,000; Yamcha 67,000; Tien 85,000; Frieza (Mecha) 4,500,000; King Cold 5,000,000 272 Trunks (Supressed) 5; (Normal) 3,300,000; (SSJ1) 9,900,000 274 Goku 1,500,000; (SSJ1) 15,000,000 277 Cooler's Androids 400,000; Goku 2,000,000; Vegeta 2,200,000; Gohan 250,000; Piccolo 3,200,000; Krillin 105,000; Tien 100,000; Yamcha 80,000 278 Cooler (Mecha) 6,000,000 279 Cooler (Mecha Transformed) 20,000,000; Goku (SSJ1) 17,500,000 280 Vegeta (SSJ) 17,500,000 284 Android #19 15,000,000; (After Drain) 17,500,000; #20 12,000,000; (After Drain) 14,500,000; Goku 6,000,000; Piccolo 7,500,000; Gohan 700,000; Krillin 180,000; Tien 200,000; Yamcha 155,000 285 Goku (SSJ1) 24,000,000 286 Goku (Ill) 5,000,000; (Drained) 10; #19 (After Drain) 22,500,000 287 Vegeta 6,500,000; (SSJ1) 26,000,000 289 Trunks 5,000,000 (SSJ1) 15,000,000 290 Android #20 (After Drain) 16,000,000 293 Android #18 29,000,000; #17 30,000,000; #16 35,000,000 296 Piccolo (healed) 10,000,000; Vegeta (healed) 9,000,000; Trunks (healed) 8,000,000; Tien (healed) 360,000 298 Cell 14,000,000 300 Cell (Absorptions) 25,000,000; Piccolo (Fused) 30,000,000 301 Cell (Drain) 28,000,000 305 Goku 8,000,000; Vegeta 9,000,000; Gohan 750,000; Trunks 8,000,000, Piccolo 31,000,000; #17 30,000,000 308 Cell (More Absorptions) 36,000,000; Piccolo (worn) 28,000,000 311 Cell (Semi-Perfect) 47,000,000, Tien 360,000; (Tri-Beam) 3,600,000 313 Vegeta 28,000,000; (SSJ1) 56,000,000; (USSJ1) 84,000,000; Trunks 27,000,000; Krillin 200,000 317 Trunks (SSJ) 54,000,000; (USSJ1) 81,000,000 319 Cell (Perfect) 105,000,000 321 Trunks (USSJ2) 108,000,000 322 Cell (USSJ2) 210,000,000 326 Goku (FPSSJ1) 100,000,000; Gohan (FPSSJ) 80,000,000; Vegeta 35,000,000; Trunks 33,500,000; Piccolo 42,000,000; Krillin 350,000; Tien 500,000; Yamcha 200,000 327 Paragus 13,000 328 Broly 25,000,000; (SSJ1) 50,000,000; (LSSJ) 150,000,000 331 Vegeta (USSJ1) 90,000,000; Trunks (USSJ1) 87,000,000 332 Goku (Collective Energy) 220,000,000 341 Hercule 110 342 Goku (FPSSJ1) 120,000,000; Cell 150,000,000; Gohan (FPSSJ1) 110,000,000; Vegeta 40,000,000; Trunks 35,000,000; Piccolo 50,000,000; #16 40,000,000 345 Goku (post-Kamehameha) 60,000,000 346 Cell (Full Power) 160,000,000; Gohan (FPSSJ1) 120,000,000 349 Cell Juniors (each) 80,000,000; Vegeta (USSJ1) 100,000,000; Trunks (USSJ1) 90,000,000 351 Gohan (SSJ2) 360,000,000 352 Cell (USSJ2) 320,000,000; (Semi-Perfect) 63,000,000 355 Cell (Super-Perfect SSJ2) 360,000,000; Gohan (injured) 330,000,000 356 Piccolo (worn) 30,000,000; Tien 750,000; Krillin 450,000; Yamcha 280,000; Vegeta (SSJ) 70,000,000 361 Hercule 125; Gohan 90,000,000; Piccolo 70,000,000; Vegeta 55,000,000; Trunks 50,000,000; Krillin 500,000; Yamcha 300,000; Tien 850,000 362 Bojack 200,000,000 363 Bojack (Unbound) 300,000,000; Gohan (SSJ1) 180,000,000; Vegeta (SSJ1) 110,000,000; Trunks (SSJ1) 100,000,000 364 Gohan (SSJ2) 360,000,000 365 Goku 80,000,000; Pikkon 120,000,000 MAJIN BUU ARC 376 Gohan 80,000,000; (SSJ1) 160,000,000; (SSJ2) 320,000,000; Goten 10,000,000; Trunks 11,000,000; Videl 102 379 Broly 60,000,000; (SSJ1) 120,000,000; (LSSJ) 360,000,000; Goten 17,000,000 (SSJ1) 34,000,000; Trunks 18,000,000; (SSJ1) 36,000,000 380 Gohan 80,000,000; (SSJ1) 160,000,000; (SSJ2) 320,000,000 383 Family Kamehameha 450,000,000 385 Android #18 44,000,000; Krillin 600,000; Trunks 23,000,000; Goten 22,000,000 387 Bio-Broly 10,000,000; (SSJ) 20,000,000; (LSSJ) 60,000,000 388 Trunks (SSJ) 46,000,000; Goten (SSJ) 44,000,000 389 Combined Power 90,000,000 392 Goku 180,000,000; Vegeta 180,000,000; Gohan 100,000,000; Piccolo 150,000,000; Krillin 1,000,000; Yamcha 350,000 394 Trunks 30,000,000; (SSJ1) 60,000,000; Goten 28,000,000; (SSJ1) 56,000,000 397 Supreme Kai 120,000,000; Kibito 50,000,000 399 Videl 139; Spopovich 402 401 Gohan 100,000,000; (SSJ1) 200,000,000; (SSJ2) 400,000,000 403 Gohan (healed) 125,000,000; Videl (healed) 148; Dabura 400,000,000 404 Pui-Pui 6,000,000 405 Yakon 96,000,000; Goku (SSJ1) 360,000,000 407 Android #18 57,000,000; Mighty-Mask 58,000,000 408 Dabura (Demon King) 500,000,000; Gohan (SSJ2) 400,000,000 412 Goku (SSJ2) 720,000,000; Majin Vegeta (SSJ2) 720,000,000 415 Dabura (Demon King) 500,000,000; Gohan (SSJ2) 400,000,000; Majin Buu 1,000,000,000 418 Majin Vegeta (healed; SSJ2) 800,000,000 419 Final Atonement 900,000,000 427 Goku (healed) 200,000,000; (SSJ1) 400,000,000; (SSJ2) 800,000,000; (SSJ3) 1,200,000,000; Trunks 40,000,000; Goten 38,000,000 432 Gohan (healed; Z Sword) 225,000,000 433 Gotenks 240,000,000 438 Janemba 1,500,000,000 439 Goku 200,000,000 (SSJ3) 1,200,000; Super Janemba 2,000,000,000 440 Vegeta 200,000,000; Gogeta (SSJ1) 2,400,000,000 443 Majin Buu 1,000,000,000; Good Buu 400,000,000; Evil Buu 600,000,000; Super Buu 1,500,000,000 446 Trunks 60,000,000; Goten 59,000,000; Gotenks 360,000,000; (SSJ1) 720,000,000 449 Gotenks (SSJ3) 1,440,000,000 451 Kibito Kai 680,000,000; Gohan (Mystic) 2,250,000,000 453 Gotenks (SSJ3) 1,440,000,000; Piccolo 200,000,000; Buutenks 2,320,000,000 455 Gohan (Mystic; worn) 1,500,000,000; Super Buu (Piccolo) 1,660,000,000; (Mystic) 2,410,000,000; Tien 1,000,000 456 Goku 250,000,000; (SSJ1) 500,000,000; (SSJ2) 1,000,000,000; Vegeta 250,000,000; (SSJ1) 500,000,000; (SSJ2) 1,000,000,000 457 Vegito 3,000,000,000 458 Vegito (SSJ1) 6,000,000,000 464 Vegeta (healed) 250,000,000; Goku (healed) 250,000,000; Kid Buu 1,750,000,000 467 Goku (SSJ1) 500,000,000; (SSJ2) 1,000,000,000; (SSJ3) 1,500,000,000 469 Vegeta (SSJ2) 1,000,000,000; Goku (SSJ3, worn) 1,000,000,000 470 Good Buu 400,000,000 473 Genki Dama 7,500,000,000 476 F.Trunks 150,000,000; (SSJ1) 300,000,000 481 F.Trunks 225,000,000; Goku 325,000,000; Vegeta 325,000,000; Piccolo 300,000,000; Gohan 300,000,000; Goten 100,000,000; Trunks 100,000,000; Dabura 750,000,000 485 Majin F.Trunks 22,500,000 (SSJ1) 45,000,000; Majin Goku 32,500,000; (SSJ1) 65,000,000; Majin Vegeta 32,500,000; (SSJ1) 65,000,000; Majin Piccolo 30,000,000; Majin Gohan 30,000,000; (SSJ1) 60,000,000; Majin Goten 10,000,000; (SSJ1) 20,000,000; Majin Trunks 10,000,000 (SSJ1) 20,000,000 490 Fused Vegeta 420,000,000; (SSJ1) 840,000,000; Goku (SSJ1) 650,000,000; Gohan (SSJ1) 600,000,000; Goten (SSJ1) 200,000,000; Trunks (SSJ1) 200,000,000; Dabura (Demon King) 900,000,000 491 Majin Buu 1,500,000,000; Fused Vegeta (SSJ2) 1,680,000,000; Goku (SSJ2) 1,300,000,000; Gohan (SSJ2) 1,200,000,000 492 Super Buu 2,500,000,000; (Demon King) 3,400,000,000; Gohan (Mystic) 3,000,000,000 494 F.Gohan 80,000,000; (SSJ1) 160,000,000 496 Janemba 1,500,000,000; (absorptions) 2,500,000,000 499 Bardock 120,000 500 Super Buu (Demon King; absorptions) 4,000,000,000 501 Super Janemba 4,000,000,000 502 Goku 325,000,000; Fused Vegeta 420,000,000; Gogeta 2,160,000,000; (SSJ1) 4,320,000,000 503 F.Gohan 200,000,000; (Mystic) 2,000,000,000; (Mystic SSJ1) 4,000,000,000 505 Super Buu (Janemba) 6,000,000,000 507 Gogeta (SSJ2) 8,640,000,000 513 Goku 350,000,000; Fused Vegeta 450,000,000; Gohan 320,000,000; Goten 125,000,000; Trunks 125,000,000; Piccolo 350,000,000; Uub 100,000 514 Uub (enraged) 400,000,000 520 Goku 400,000,000; Fused Vegeta 500,000,000; Uub 400,000,000; Gohan 340,000,000; Goten 125,000,000; Trunks 125,000,000; Piccolo 375,000,000; Tarble 12,000; Aba 5,000,000; Cado 5,000,000 522 Aba (Full Power) 50,000,000; Cado (Full Power) 50,000,000; Abacado 300,000,000 524 Gotenks 750,000,000 529 Android #13 70,000,000; #14 60,000,000; #15 60,000,000 530 Android #13 (Absorptions+time) 280,000,000; #14 (Absorptions+time) 240,000,000; #15 (Absorptions+time) 240,000,000 531 Goten 140,000,000; (SSJ1) 280,000,000 532 Uub 500,000,000 533 Goku 500,000,000; Fused Vegeta 625,000,000; Trunks 145,000,000 534 Android #13 (Super) 2,480,000,000 535 Goku (SSJ2) 2,000,000,000; Fused Vegeta (SSJ2) 2,500,000,000; Trunks (SSJ1) 290,000,000; #13 (Super; flawed) 1,655,000,000 537 Uub (Full Power) 1,200,000,000 538 Good Buu 500,000,000 539 Uub (Collective Power) 3,200,000,000 DRAGON BALL GT - HARKS ARC 542 Goku 600,000,000; Vegeta 725,000,000; Uub 1,000,000,000; Gohan 320,000,000; Goten 180,000,000; Trunks 180,000,000; Piccolo 420,000,000; Krillin 800,000; Yamcha 300,000; Pan 50,000 543 Muarians from 70,000 - 90,000,000; Muar (supressed) 300,000,000 545 Piccolo (drained) 220,000,000; Muar (absorption) 500,000,000 546 Gohan (SSJ1) 640,000,000; (SSJ2) 1,280,000,000; Muar (50%) 1,100,000,000; (100%) 2,200,000,000 549 Goku (SSJ1) 1,200,000,000; Vegeta (SSJ1) 1,450,000,000; Goten (SSJ1) 360,000,000; Trunks (SSJ1) 360,000,000; Muar (Gohan-drain) 2,900,000,000 552 Vegeta (SSJ2) 2,900,000,000 553 Muar (worn) 1,600,000,000; (Goat-King) 3,200,000,000 555 Goku (SSJ2) 2,400,000,000; (SSJ3) 3,600,000,000 561 Mosiquo Kai 650,000,000 564 Goku 720,000,000; Vegeta 850,000,000; Uub 1,400,000,000; Gohan 500,000,000; Goten 220,000,000; Trunks 225,000,000; Piccolo 525,000,000; Rhagon 200,000,000 565 Harks (supressed) 1,000,000,000 566 Harks (some power) 1,400,000,000; Goku (SSJ1) 1,440,000,000; Vegeta (SSJ1) 1,700,000,000; Gohan (SSJ1) 1,000,000,000; Trunks (SSJ1) 450,000,000; Goten (SSJ1) 440,000,000 567 Yamcha 400,000; Yamcharks 1,000,400,000 568 Yamcharks (SSJ1) 2,000,800,000; (SSJ2) 4,001,600,000 569 Harks (more power) 2,200,000,000; Goku (SSJ2) 2,880,000,000; Vegeta (SSJ2) 3,400,000,000 572 Yamcha (worn) 100,000,000; Harks (full power) 3,000,000,000 575 Trunks (SSJ2) 900,000,000 577 Harks (absorption) 3,500,000,000; Goku (SSJ3; drain) 3,320,000,000; Vegeta (SSJ2; drain) 2,900,000,000 580 The Five Harks' 1,000,000,000 each 581 Harks (re-fused) 5,000,000,000 583 The Five Harks' 1,360,000,000 each 592 Goku 1,000,000,000; Vegeta 1,150,000,000; Uub 1,800,000,000; Gohan 720,000,000; Goten 640,000,000; Trunks 640,000,000; Piccolo 800,000,000; Yamcha 1,200,000,000; Pan 100,000 594 Harks (re-fused) 6,800,000,000 595 Goku (SSJ3) 6,000,000,000; Vegeta (SSJ2) 4,600,000,000; Gohan (SSJ2) 2,880,000,000; Goten (SSJ1) 1,280,000,000; Trunks (SSJ2) 2,560,000,000; Yamcha (SSJ2) 4,800,000,000 597 Harks (worn) 5,600,000,000; (Original) 7,200,000,000 598 MosiMuar (supressed) 1,000,000,000 601 MosiMuar (50%) 5,000,000,000 603 Uub (enraged) 3,600,000,000 605 MosiMuar (100%) 10,000,000,000 608 Harks (Original) 7,200,000,000 609 MosiMuar (injured) 6,500,000,000 610 Harks (Final) 10,450,000,000 612 Goku (SSJ3; worn) 4,500,000,000 613 Goku (Collective Energy) 9,745,000,000 614 Goku (LSSJ; Collective Energy) 17,745,000,000 615 Goku (Post-Drain) 7,745,000,000; Harks (Post-Drain) 20,450,000,000 616 Uub (enraged) 4,400,000,000; (Drain Energy) 14,400,000,000; Harks (Final) 10,450,000,000 622 Pan 250,000 626 Dende 210; (Mystic) 105b 628 Piccolo 825,000,000 630 Pan 425,000 BABY ARC 635 Goku 2b; (Kid) 500,000,000; Vegeta 1.8b; Uub 2.8b; Gohan 750,000,000; Trunks 1b; Goten 1b; Pan 500,000 639 Goku 720,000,000; (SSJ1) 1,440,000,000; Ledgic 1b 646 Goku 1b; (SSJ1) 2b; Trunks 1b; (SSJ1) 2b 652 Goku 1.2b; (SSJ1) 2.4b; Trunks 1.1b; (SSJ1) 2.2b; General Rilido 2b 653 Goku (SSJ2) 4.4b; Mega Rilido 3.5b; Meta-Rilido 4.5b 656 Dr Myuu 1,200,000; Baby 100,000,000 659 Baby (adult) 800,000,000 660 Goten 1b; Baby-Goten 1.8b; Gohan 750,000,000; (SSJ1) 1.5b; Baby-Gohan 2,550,000,000; Piccolo 850,000,000 661 Vegeta 1.8b; (SSJ1) 3.6b; Baby-Goten 1.8b; (SSJ1) 3.6b; Baby-Gohan 2.6b; (SSJ1) 5.1b 662 Goku 1,750,000,000; Trunks 1,250,000,000; Pan 775,000 663 Goku (SSJ1) 3.5b; (SSJ3) 7b; Baby-Trunks 1.8b; (SSJ1) 3.6b; Baby-Vegeta 4.4b; Super-Baby 8.8b 664 Uub 3.4b; Super-Baby (2) 13.2b 666 Good Buu 500,000,000; Majuub 10.2b 668 Goku (Tail) 2b; (SSJ1) 4b; (SSJ3) 12b 669 Goku (SSJ4) 18b 670 Super-Baby (Oozaru) 17.8b 672 Baby 3b 673 Goku (SSJ4+Kamehameha) 20b SHADOW DRAGONS ARC 682 Goku 2.5b; Vegeta 2.6b; Gohan 1b; Goten 1.5b; Trunks 1.6b; Majuub 14b; Piccolo 880,000,000 683 Cell (Imperfect) 25,000,000; (Absorptions) 35,000,000; (Dormant Power) 700,000,000 686 Goku (SSJ1) 5b; Vegeta (SSJ1) 5.2b; Gohan (SSJ1) 2b; Goten (SSJ1) 3b; Trunks (SSJ1) 3.2b; Cell (Imperfect; SSJ1) 1.4b 688 Cell (Meta) 1.9b; (Meta-SSJ1) 3.8b 691 Yamcha 1.6b 692 Yamunks 9.6b; Cell (Semi-Perfect) 2.6b; (Meta) 3.4b; (SSJ1) 6.8b 693 Cell (Perfect) 6.6b; (Meta) 9b; (SS1) 18b; Yamunks (SSJ1) 19.2b 695 Trunks (worn) 1b; Yamcha (worn) 1b; Goku (injured) 1.5b; Vegeta (SSJ2) 10.4b 697 Death Bomb 12b; Trunks (worn; SSJ2) 4b; Goten (SSJ2) 6b; Cell (Meta-Perfect SSJ1; worn) 6b 699 SaiyaCell 15b; Goten 2.5b 703 Goku (SSJ3) 15b 704 SaiyaCell (Golden) 25b 705 Gohan 1.2b; (Mystic) 12b; (Mystic SSJ1) 24b 706 Gohan (worn) 20b 707 Goten (SSJ2) 10b 709 Goten (worn SSJ2) 8b; (base) 2b 710 Goten (Gohan's Power) 15b; Vegeta (SSJ2) 12b 712 Goten (Gohan's Power; SSJ2) 60b 729 Piccolo 1b; Pan 1,200,000 735 Android #17 40,000,000; Hell Fighter #17 40,000,000; Trunks 2.4b; Goten 2.4b; Goku 3b; Vegeta 3b; Majuub 17.5b 736 Super 17 16b; Vegeta (SSJ2) 12b; Trunks (SSJ2) 9.6b; Goten (SSJ2) 9.6b 737 Goku (SSJ4) 27b; (Post-Drain) 24b; Super 17 (Absorptions) 25b; #18 60,000,000; Krillin 750,000 740 Haze Shenron 12,000,000; Goku 3.5b; Pan 1,500,000 741 Rage Shenron 40,000,000 742 Oceanus Shenron 500,000,000 743 Naturon Shenron 1b; (Gained Power) 8b; Goku (SSJ4) 31.5b 745 Nuova Shenron 15b; Goku 3.6b; (SSJ1) 7.2b 746 Nuova Shenron (Full Power) 30b; Goku (SSJ4) 32.4b 747 Eis Shenron 27.5b 748 Syn Shenron 30b 749 Omega Shenron 99,810,000,000 750 Gohan 1.2b; (Mystic) 12b; (Mystic SSJ1) 24b; Goten 2.8b; (SSJ2) 11.2b; Trunks 2.8b; (SSJ2) 11.2b; Majuub 18b; Vegeta 3.2b; (SSJ4) 28.8b 751 Goku (SSJ4; worn) 28.8b; Gogeta (SSJ4) 172.8b 752 Omega Shenron (Minus Nuova) 80b; Goku (SSJ4; worn) 25b; Vegeta (SSJ4; worn) 28b 753 Goku (Base; worn) 3b 754 Vegeta (SSJ2) 12.8b; Universal Genki Dama 250b DRAGON BALL NG - DEFENDANT ARC 768 Goku (Teen) 10b; (SSJ1) 20b; (SSJ2) 40b; Silan 30b; Kiboku 30b 769 Goku (SSJ3) 60b; Silan (Enhanced) 50b; Kiboku (Enhanced) 50b 771 Vegeta 3.5b; Trunks 4.5b; Goten 4.5b; Majuub 25b; Gohan 1.2b; Pan 4,000,000 774 Goku (SSJ4) 90b; Silboku 300b 775 Strength of the Dead 100b; Silboku (worn) 200b 777 Vegeta (SSJ1) 7b; (SSJ4) 31.5b; Trunks (SSJ1) 9b; (SSJ2) 18b; Goten (SSJ1) 9b; (SSJ2) 18b; Gohan (Mystic SSJ1) 24b 778 Trunks (SSJ3) 27b 779 Trunks (SSJ4) 40.5b; (Strength of the Dead) 421.5b 784 Trunks 6b; Goten 5.5b; Gohan 1.4b; Piccolo 1b; Yamcha 3b; Tien 2,000,000; Pan 6,000,000; Majuub 32b; Goku 18b; Vegeta 4.5b 795 Trunks (SSJ1) 12b; (SSJ2) 24b; (SSJ3) 36b; (SSJ4) 54b; Goten (SSJ1) 10b; (SSJ2) 20b (SSJ4) 49.5b 801 Pan 10,000,000 804 Pan (Tail) 13,500,000 SECOND SAIYAN ARC 809 Vegeta 4.5b 811 Vegeta (Heritage) 25b; (SSJ4) 225b 813 Tentlai Pangar 250b 818 Nappa 10b; Raditz 8b 821 Nappa (SSJ1) 20b; (SSJ2) 40b; (SSJ3) 60b; Raditz (SSJ1) 16b; (SSJ2) 32b; (SSJ3) 48b 822 Trunks 9b; (SSJ3) 54b; Goten 8.5b; (SSJ2) 38b; Majuub 45b; Gohan 1.5b; (Mystic SSJ1) 30b; Pan 20,000,000; Tentuks 50,000,000; Vepata 50,000,000 823 Nappa (SSJ4) 90b; Raditz (SSJ4) 72b; Trunks (SSJ4) 81b; Goten (SSJ4) 76.5b; Vegeta 4.5b 824 Goku 22b; (SSJ4) 198b 826 Nappa (Drain; SSJ4) 140b; Raditz (Drain; SSJ4) 122b; Goku (SSJ4; Drained) 98b 829 Vegeta (SSJ1) 9b; (SSJ4) 40.5b 832 Vegeta (SSJ5) 81b 833 Trunks (SSJ4) 81b 837 Tentuks (SSJ1) 150,000,000; (SSJ2) 300,000,000; Vepata (SSJ1) 150,000,000; (SSJ2) 300,000,000 839 Trunks 12b; (SSJ1) 24b; (SSJ4) 108b; (SSJ5) 216b 842 Majuub (worn) 12b; Trunks 15b; (SSJ1) 30b; (SSJ4) 135b; (SSJ5) 270b 843 Nappa 14b; Raditz 11b; Nappitz 75b; (SSJ1) 150b 844 Nappitz (SSJ2) 300b 845 Goten 12b; Trunks 15b; Gotenks 81b; (SSJ2) 324b 847 Gotenks (SSJ4) 729b; Nappitz (SSJ4) 675b 848 Gotenks (time nearly out; SSJ1) 162b 849 Majuub (healed) 70b; Gonksuub 302b; (SSJ2) 1204b 851 Trunks (worn) 10b; Goten (worn) 9b; Majuub (worn) 50b 852 Goku 25b; (SSJ4) 225b; (Kaio-Ken) 450b; (Kaio-Ken x3) 900b 853 Goku 18b (worn); Vegeta 6b; (Kaio-Ken x2) 18b; Gogeta (base) 108b 854 Gogeta (SSJ1) 216b; Gogeta (SSJ4) 972b 856 Gogeta (SSJ4 Big Bang Kamehameha) 1944b; Nappitz (SSJ4; worn) 450b 857 Vegeta (worn) 4b; Goku (worn) 12b; (SSJ4) 108b 858 Trunks (healed) 20b; Vegeta (SSJ4) 36b 859 Nappitz (base; worn) 50b; Nappa (worn) 10b; Raditz (worn) 8b; Trunks (SSJ3) 120b 860 Nappa (SSJ4) 90b; Raditz (SSJ4) 72b; Trunks (SSJ5) 360b OMESHENKU ARC 862 Pan 200,000,000; Tentuks 440,000,000; Vepata 440,000,000 863 Pan (SSJ1) 1,000,000,000 871 Pan 1b; (SSJ1) 2b; (SSJ2) 4b; Tentuks 1.2b; (SSJ1) 2.4b; (SSJ2) 4.8b; Vepata 1.2b; (SSJ1) 2.4b; (SSJ2) 4.8b 874 Radot 200,000,000 876 Radot (Unleashed) 1.2b; Pan 1.5b; Tentuks 1.8b; Vepata 1.8b 877 Radot (SSJ1) 2.4b; Pan (SSJ1) 3b; Tentuks (SSJ1) 3.6b; Vepata (SSJ1) 3.6b 879 Radot (SSJ4) 10.8b; Pan (SSJ4) 13.5b; Tentuks (SSJ4) 16.2b; Vepata (SSJ4) 16.2b 883 Omeshenku 375b 885 Radot 2b; Pan 2b; Tentuks 2b; Vepata 2b 886 Omeshenku 380b 887 Radot (SSJ4) 18b; Pan (SSJ4) 18b; Vepata (SSJ4) 18b; Tentuks (SSJ4) 18b 888 Omeshenku 385b; Trunks 25b; Goten 20b; Majuub 110b 890 Omeshenku 390b; Trunks (SSJ4) 225b; Goten (SSJ4) 180b 892 Omeshenku 395b; Trunks (SSJ5) 550b 894 Omeshenku 400b; Super Omeshenku 1600b 895 Vegeta 6b; Gohan 1.6b 896 Super Omeshenku 1700b; Gohan (Mystic) 16b; (Mystic SSJ1) 32b; (Mystic SSJ2) 64b 897 Uni-Kai 400,000,000 898 Super Omeshenku 1800b; Gohan (Mystic; Uni-Kai) 25b; Trunhan 200b 899 Trunhan (SSJ1) 400b; (SSJ4) 1800b 900 Trunhan (injured) 1500b; Super Omeshenku 1900b 901 Radot (Enraged; SSJ4) 100b 902 Trunhan (SSJ4) 1500b; (SSJ5) 3000b; Super Omeshenku 2000b 904 Super Omeshenku 2200b; Gohan (explosion) 2000b 905 Radot (SSJ4) 36b; Tentuks (SSJ4) 24b; Vepata (SSJ4) 24b; Pan (SSJ4) 24b; Goten (SSJ4) 180b; Majuub 150b 906 Trunks (healed) 35b; Super Omeshenku 4200b 907 Trunks (Collective Energy) 360b; (SSJ1) 720b 908 Super Omeshenku 4400b; Trunks (SSJ4) 3240b 910 Super Omeshenku 4600b 911 Trunks (SSJ5) 6480b LORD GOHAN ARC 916 Trunks 50b; Goten 50b; Majuub 300b; Radot 20b; Tentuks 16b; Vepata 16b; Pan 10b 926 Trunks (SSJ1) 100b; Goten (SSJ1) 100b 927 Trunks (SSJ3) 300b; (SSJ4) 450b; Goten (SSJ2) 200b; (SSJ4) 450b 928 Trunks (SSJ5) 900b 929 Goten (SSJ4; worn) 300b; (Kaio-Ken x3+Dragon Fist) 1400b 932 Pan (SSJ4) 90b; Majuub 300b 934 Radot (SSJ1) 40b; (SSJ4) 180b; Tentuks (SSJ1) 32b; (SSJ4) 146b 936 Tentuks (SSJ4; Kaio-Ken) 292b 937 Majuub 300b; Goten (SSJ4) 450b 939 Majuub (Unknown Dark Power) 600b 941 Goten (SSJ4; Family Kamehameha) 900b 942 Tentuks 18b; Vepata 16b 943 Tentuks (SSJ4) 162b; Vepata (SSJ4) 146b 947 Goten (Worn) 30b; Trunks (Worn) 25b; Majuub 300b; Tentuks (worn) 10b; Vepata (worn) 10b; Pan (worn) 5b; Radot (worn) 14b; Bulla 5,250,000 948 Lord Gohan 20b 949 Majuub (Dark) 600b; Trunks (SSJ5) 450b; Goten (SSJ4) 270b; Tentuks (SSJ4) 90b; Vepata (SSJ4) 90b; Pan (SSJ4) 45b; Radot (SSJ4) 126b 960 Dark Majuub 750b; Lord Gohan 25b; Pan 15b; Radot 36b; Tentuks 28b; Vepata 28b; Goten (crippled) 100,000,000 962 Tentuks (SSJ1) 56b; (SSJ2) 112b; (SSJ3) 168b; (SSJ4) 252b; Vepata (SSJ1) 56b; (SSJ2) 112b; (SSJ3) 168b; (SSJ4) 252b 963 Tenpata 168b 964 Lord Gohan (Mystic) 250b; Radot (SSJ4) 324b; Dark Majuub 750b 967 Tenpata 168b 968 Tenpata (SSJ1) 336b 969 Tentuks 28b; Vepata 28b 971 Lord Gohan (Mystic SSJ1) 500b; (SSJ2) 1000b; (SSJ3) 1500b; (SSJ4) 2250b 973 Trunks (dead) 75b 975 F. Trunks 1b; (SSJ1) 2b; (SSJ3) 6b 978 Trunks 75b; Radot 45b; Tentuks 32b; Vepata 32b; Pan 18b 979 Trunks (SSJ5) 1350b; Lord Gohan (Mystic SSJ5) 4500b 983 Vegeta (Old) 6b 984 Time Thief 50b; Vegeta (Old; SSJ5) 108b 986 Vegeta (Youth Restored) 60b 987 Vegeta (SSJ1) 120b; (SSJ4) 540b; (SSJ5) 1080b 991 Vegeta 80b; Tentuks 45b; Vepata 45b; Pan 25b 992 Trunks (dead; worn) 20b; Radot (worn) 12b 997 Dark Goku 100b 998 Goten (healed) 100b; Trunks (healed) 100b; Radot (healed) 60b 999 Gotenks 600b; Dark Majuub 1000b 1000 Gotenks (SSJ5) 10,800b; Lord Gohan 30b 1001 Lord Gohan (Mystic) 300b; (Mystic SSJ4) 2700b; (Mystic SSJ5) 5400b 1002 Lord Gohan (Mystic SSJ5; Unleashed Potential) 16,260b 1003 Trunks (dead) 120b; (SSJ5) 2,160b; Goten 120b; (SSJ4) 1,080b; Radot (SSJ4) 540b 1004 Dark Goku 150b 1005 Vegeta 80b 1006 Vegeta (SSJ2) 240b; Dark Goku (SSJ1) 300b 1007 Vegeta (SSJ4) 720b; Dark Goku (SSJ4) 1,350b 1008 Vegeta 80b; (Mystic) 800b; (Mystic SSJ1) 1,600b; Dark Goku (SSJ5) 2,700b 1009 Vegeta (Mystic SSJ5) 14,400b 1010 Dark Goku (Majuub's Power) 1,100b 1011 Dark Goku (SSJ5) 19,800b 1012 Dark Goku (worn) 800b; Vegeta (Mystic) 800b; Vegito 9,600b 1014 Vegito 9,600b; (SSJ1) 19,200b; (SSJ2) 38,400b 1015 Lord Gohan (Mystic SSJ5) 16,260b 1017 Lord Gohan (Mystic SSJ5; Human Power) 162,600b; Vegito (SSJ4) 86,400b 1018 Vegito (SSJ5) 172,800b, Majuub (cursed) 100,000,000 1020 Lord Gohan (Mystic; Human Power) 9000b; (Mystic; Time Power) 15,000b 1022 Vegeta (completely injured) 500,000; Goku (completely injured) 500,000 1023 Super Omeshenku 4600b 1024 Baby 3b; Cell 360,000,000; Frieza 12,000,000; Baby-Cellza 1116b 1025 Super Omeshenku (BCF) 17,148b 1026 Vegeta (healed) 150b; Trunks (dead) 150b; Goten 150b; Radot 100b; Tentuks 75b; Vepata 75b; Pan 35b; Lord Gohan (Mystic SSJ5; Time Power) 270,000b 1027 Super Omeshenku (Power Drain) 152,148b; Lord Gohan (Mystic SSJ5; Time Power; Power Drain) 135,000b 1030 Super Omeshenku 156,000b 1032 Lord Gohan (Final Atonement) 150,000b 1033 Super Omeshenku (absorbed Atonement) 306,000b; Gotenks 900b 1034 Tenpata 450b; (SSJ1) 900b; Vegeta (Mystic) 1500b; Rageta 9,600b; Tenpatenks 10,800b 1035 Saiyan 183,600b; (SSJ1) 367,200b; Super Omeshenku 315,000b 1036 Saiyan (SSJ2) 734,400b; (SSJ3) 1,101,600b 1037 Saiyan (SSJ4) 1,652,400b; Super Omeshenku (worn) 150,000b 1038 Goten (crippled) 5; Radot (injured) 50b; Vegeta 150b; Tentuks (worn) 55b; Vepata (worn) 55b; Pan 35b; Trunks (dead) 150b 1039 Vegeta (Mystic) 1,500b; Super Omeshenku (recovering) 200,000b 1040 Vegeta (Double Mystic) 15,000b 1041 Vegeta (DM SSJ1) 30,000b; (DM SSJ5) 270,000b; Super Omeshenku (recovering) 250,000b 1043 Super Omeshenku (recovered) 315,000b; (Silver Bomb) 500,000b; Trunks (dead; SSJ5) 2,700b 1044 Super Omeshenku (post-Silver Bomb) 150,000,000,000,000 1045 Vegeta (injured; DM SSJ5); 140,000b; (Collective Energy) 141,755,999,999,995; (Kamehameha) 255,159b; Radot (injured; SSJ4) 450b; Pan (SSJ4) 315b; Tentuks (SSJ4) 495b; Vepata (SSJ4) 495b DRAGON BALL UNIVERSE - POWER-ORB ARC 1056 Pikkon 3b, Piccolo 3.8b 1070 Parsen 200; Melika 6 1085 Parsen 350; Bluesword 2,000 1086 Parsen 380; Pan 40b 1093 Krillin 750,000 1100 Parsen 2,000; Head Ninja 1,500 1106 Parsen 2,750; Yajirobe 2,750 1117 Parsen 3,500 1119 Parsen (after Korin training) 13,500; (after Divine Water) 40,500 1122 Parsen 42,000; Dark Majuub 100,000,000 1126 Parsen 50,000; Collifor 45,000 1134 Collifor (power seizure) 80,000 1135 Tarble 65,000 1138 Collifor 100,000; Ognaught 40,000 1142 Collifor 130,000; Ognaught 65,000; Tarble 68,000 1145 Froztio; Unknown Super-Saiyan 1147 Parsen 75,000 1151 Popo 2,000; Parsen 90,000 1161 Parsen 270,000; Krillin 750,000; Payap 100,000,000; Sheni 200,000 1165 Parsen (full power) 350,000; Sheni (full power) 400,000 1168 Dende Jr (Mystic) 105,000,000,000 1173 Dende Jr (normal) 2,500, Bulla 2,000,000 1174 Parsen 500,000 1176 Pan 40,000,000,000 1182 Parsen 500,000; Dark Majuub 100,000,000 1186 Dark Majuub 100,000,000; Collifor (after training) 280,000 1188 Parsen (Time Chamber) 3,350,000 1190 Parsen (Krillin + Collifor's Power) 4,250,000 1201 Dark Majuub 100,000,000; Parsen 5,800,000 1203 Parsen (Kamehameha) 3,600,000 1211 Parsen 10,500,000 1216 Parsen (Dende's Power Permanently) 52,510,000,000 1222 Bulla (training) 5,000,000 1223 Yugni 200,000,000,000 1240 Parsen 95,000,000,000 1241 Pan 40,000,000,000 1242 Collifor 700,000 1245 Pan (SSJ1) 80,000,000,000 1246 Pan (SSJ4) 360,000,000,000, Yugni (full power) 400,000,000,000 1250 Parsen 180,000,000,000 1252 Collifor (Power-Orb Crystal) 500,000,000,000 1253 Yugni (Sonic Blinder) 800,000,000,000 1255 Yugni (worn) 300,000,000,000; Pan (SSJ4 Kamehameha) 720,000,000,000 1258 Froztio 1,000,000,000,000 1264 Tarble 80,000; Collifor 700,000,000,000 1267 Parsen 320,000,000,000 1274 Froztio 1,000,000,000,000 1276 Pan 80,000,000,000 1278 Tarble 100,000 1279 Parsen 550,000,000,000; Radot 600,000,000,000 1281 Anglen 1,500,000,000,000 1285 Dark Majuub (Fire-Power) 1,500,000,000,000 1286 Pikkon 9b; Piccolo 11b 1287 Collifor (Hakkanano) 1,400b; Anglen (worn) 1,200b 1288 Froztio 1,000b; Collifor (worn) 200b 1289 Tarble (powered-up; briefly) 10b 1290 Froztio (2nd Form) 1,300b 1291 Pan 150b; (SSJ1) 300b; (SSJ4) 1,350b 1292 Froztio (3rd Form) 1,900b 1294 Radot 800b; (SSJ1) 1,600b 1295 Radot (SSJ3) 4,800b 1296 Froztio (4th Form) 3,800b 1298 Parsen 750b; Goten 5; Pan 175b 1300 Radot (SSJ3; worn) 4,000b, Froztio (worn) 3,400b 1301 Froztio (5th Form) 6,800b; Radot (SSJ4) 6,000b 1303 Collifor (Time Chamber) 2,500b; (SSJ1) 5,000b 1304 Collifor (Pikkon + Piccolo's Power) 5,555b 1305 Parsen (Saiyan) 1,500b 1306 Parsen (SSJ1) 3,000b 1307 Parsen (SSJ2) 6,000b 1308 Parsen (SSJ3) 9,000b 1309 Froztio (Final) 13,600b 1311 Dark Majuub (Fire-Power) 2,500b 1313 Parsen (SSJ4) 13,500b; Froztio (worn) 11,200b AEROLIANS ARC 1317 Pikkon 10b, Piccolo 12b, Dark Majuub 2,500b 1318 Smaltett 2b 1324 Krillin 800,000 1327 Radot 1,000b; Bulla (training) 1,500,000,000; Goten (crippled) 5; Collifor 4,000b; Pan 200b; Parsen 2,000b 1329 Radot (SSJ4) 9,000b; Parsen (SSJ3) 12,000b; Pan (SSJ4) 1800b; Collifor (SSJ1) 8,000b 1330 Aerol 5,000b; Andol 5,000b 1336 Anglen (injured) 10,000 1338 Vegeta 800b; (DM) 80,000b; (DM SSJ5) 1,440,000b; (Old) 6b; (Old SSJ5) 108b 1342 Anglen (healed) 2,000b 1343 Anglen (Power-Orb gain) 14,579b 1344 Smaltett 3b; Collifor 4,000b; (SSJ1) 8,000b 1345 Parsen 3,000b; Aerol 6,000b; Andol 6,000b 1346 Anglen (reserved) 3,000b; Pan 220b; Collifor 4,200b; Myuu 50,000,000 1347 Pan (SSJ4) 1,980b; Collifor (SSJ1) 8,400b; Aghol 8,000b; Astol 8,000b; Aerol (restored) 8,000b; Andol (restored) 8,000b; Parsen (SSJ2) 12,000b; Anglen (full power) 14,579b 1348 Parsen (SSJ4) 27,000b; Goten (restored power) 150b 1349 Goten (back from chasm) 750b 1350 Anglen (Mystic) 145,790b; Radot 1,100b; (SSJ4) 9,900b 1351 Bulla (enraged) 3b; (SSJ1) 6b 1352 Collifor (injured) 2,000b; Agrandol 32,000b 1354 Majuub (cleansed; curse removed) 87,500b 1357 Agrandol (powered-up) 96,000b 1358 Anglen (Mystic) 145,790b 1361 Radot (training) 2,700b; (SSJ4) 24,300b; Agrandol (reserved) 32,000b 1362 Goten (healed) 1,000b 1366 Majuub 87,500b; (Fire-Power) 175,000b 1367 Death Trap 350,000b 1370 Goten (Special Chamber) 12,500b; (SSJ1) 25,000b 1371 Goten (SSJ4) 112,500b 1374 Anglen (Mystic) 145,790b; Agrandol 96,000b 1376 Parsen 5,000b; (SSJ4) 45,000b 1377 Myuu 50,000,000; Agrandol (Myuu) 480,000b 1378 Agrandol (worn) 400,000b; Anglen (worn) 100,000b 1380 Vepata 2,600b; Tentuks 2,600b 1381 Tenpata 15,600b; (SSJ1) 31,200b; (SSJ3) 93,600b; (SSJ4) 140,400b 1382 Vegeta (Young) 800b; (DM) 80,000b; (DM SSJ2) 320,000b; (DM SSJ4) 720,000b KALLAKA ARC 1386 Parsen 7,500b (SSJ4) 67,500b; Tentuks 3,300b; (SSJ4) 29,700b 1390 Parsen 7,500b; Vegeta (Young) 800b; Goten 18,500b; Tentuks 3,700b; Vepata 3,300b; Collifor 6,800b; Pan 300b; Bulla 3b; Radot 4,400b 1391 Parsen (SSJ1) 15,000b; Vegeta (Mystic SSJ1) 16,000b; Tentuks (SSJ2) 14,800b; Vepata (SSJ2) 13,200b; Collifor (SSJ1) 13,600b; Radot (SSJ2) 17,600b 1394 Kallaka 200,000b; Parsen (SSJ4) 67,500b; Vegeta (DM SSJ1) 160,000b; Tentuks (SSJ4) 33,300b; Vepata (SSJ4) 29,700b; Radot (SSJ4) 39,600b 1399 Goten (SSJ4) 166,500b 1400 Goten (SSJ5) 333,000b 1401 Kallaka (Wall of Fire) 450,000b 1403 Tentuks (Kalla) 7,400b 1405 Parsen 7,500b; (SSJ4) 67,500b; Tentuks (Kalla SSJ4) 66,600b 1406 Vepata (SSJ4) 29,700b; (Fusion backfire) 14,000b 1407 Goten (SSJ5; worn) 150,000b; Vegeta (DM SSJ4) 720,000b 1408 Vegeta (Old) 6b 1410 Parsen (injured; base) 5,000b 1411 Kallaka (Tentuks' drain) 516,600b 1412 Bulla (training) 15b; Pan 300b 1413 Panulla 22,680b; (SSJ1) 45,360b; (SSJ2) 907,720b; (SSJ3) 136,080b; (SSJ4) 204,120b; (SSJ5) 408,240b 1418 Kallaka (Fearless Finale) 1,033,200b; (worn) 400,000b 1419 Bulla (worn) 200,000 1420 Parsen (injured) 5,000b; Collifor 6,800b; (Parsen's Power) 11,799b; (SSJ1) 23,598b 1421 Collifor (SSJ2) 47,196b; (SSJ3) 70,794b 1422 Goku 25,000b; (SSJ1) 50,000b; (SSJ2) 100,000b 1423 Goku (SSJ3) 150,000b; (SSJ4) 225,000b 1425 Shenron 400,000b; Vegeta (Old) 6b; (Collifor's Power) 25,000b 1426 Gogeta 300,000b; (SSJ1) 600,000b 1427 Goku 25,000b; Vegeta (Old) 6b; Kallaka (worn) 275,000b 1428 Shenron 400,000b; Goku (SSJ4+Shenron's Energy) 800,000b 1429 Kallaka (Shenron Steal) 575,000b; Goku (SSJ4+Shenron's Energy) 500,000b; (Roaring Dragon Fist) 1,000,000b Explanations The Maths This has all been calculated with a mathematical approach, and does differ somewhat to other speculated listings (particuarly in the Freiza Saga). Here are some of the rules I have followed to maintain a consistent approach: *A Saiyan's Zenkai cannot increase their power by more than double - usually, it is slightly less than double. Tenfold increases are difficult to comprehend and exaggerated. This can of course be increased - for example, when Goku trains on his way to Namek and arrives with a power of 180,000, despite being 8,000 against Vegeta. The Zenkai would have brought him up to about 15,000 or so, and the rest of the increase was down to his training. This means that Goku can only be at about 320,000 when fighting Frieza, and Vegeta can only be at 180,000 when facing Freiza in his final form. *This would then mean that Frieza had the power to destroy Vegeta in even his first form, but chose to transform. It also means that Piccolo was still stronger than Goku at the start of Goku's fight with Freiza - but Freiza was only using a portion of his power. By my estimations, Frieza was bluffing somewhat and was using about 4 or 5% of his power at first, rather than 1%. Also, his second form was slightly under a million - and his final form is intially weaker than his third form, but due to his reserves and power-ups he obviously becomes stronger than that. *When Goku first transforms into a Super Saiyan his power is multiplied by a hundred. However, in future battles, the multiplier gradually decreases (as it does with all the other Saiyans) as their base form 'catches up' a little with their Super Saiyan form. Essentially, their body is stabilising to control the transformation, and settles at a level of double that of the base power in the end. *Likewise, a Super Saiyan 2 is simply double that of a Super Saiyan, and a Super Saiyan 3 is treble that of a Super Saiyan (or six times base form). Rather than being eight times base power, a Super Saiyan 4 is nine times. This is because an Oozaru has ten times the power of a base form - and the Golden Oozaru soon becomes the Super Saiyan 4. The drop from ten to nine is simply due to the smaller body and the relative control over such power that is needed. From there, a Super Saiyan 5 is double a Super Saiyan 4 (or nine times Super Saiyan, or eighteen times base power). *As for the other branches of Saiyan transformations, an Ascended Saiyan is 1.5 x Super Saiyan, and an Ultra Saiyan is double a Super Saiyan (so equivalent to a Super Saiyan 2, but with the obvious speed depletions). In the case of Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan level multiplies his Super Saiyan power by 3, but when Goku accesses the form (already being a Super Saiyan 3) it doubles his power. This implies that the Legendary Super Saiyan form is actually stronger than a Super Saiyan 3 (if base power is equal) but it could be argued that Goku achieved some sort of 'Legendary Super Saiyan 3' form. *Piccolo's Namekian fusions are hard to have a template for, since he is simply matched in strength (near enough at least) with the two foes he faces immediately afterwards (2nd form Freiza and Imperfect Cell), so he has been matched to those levels without any other explanation. *The "Mystic" Power-up increases base power tenfold. *The Fusion Dance requires fighters to be at the same power level. The resulting fusion has a base power level of six times one of the individuals, or three times their combined power (as that yields the same outcome). *The Potara Fusion doesn't require the powers to balanced, so the individuals' power levels are added together, and ''then ''multiplied by six to reach the base power level of the fused character. *In the case of Buu, when absorbing others there had to be some consistency, considering the strength of the others he was fighting. So when he absorbs someone else, their power is halved and added to his own. Category:Power levels